Masochist love (SasuNaru)
by SasuNaru Fanfict
Summary: Bukankah cinta memang mampu membuat seseorang menjadi masokis? By: NoVizH19. SasuNaru. BoysLove. Oneshot.
Dua makhluk adam tengah bergumul, saling mencumbu, meraih kenikmatan sebanyak mungkin.

Menyalurkan hasrat biologis, dan cinta yang dibumbui nafsu. Keduanya bermandikan peluh saat pendingin ruangan yang seolah kehilangan fungsinya, tak mampu mendinginkan dua tubuh yang panas dan haus akan sentuhan.

Desahan dan erangan bersahutan menjadi simponi yang mengalun di ruangan temaram. Keduanya saling menyentuh, mencumbu, membubuhkan tanda kepemilikan.

Mereka menyatu dan meledak dalam euphoria kenikmatan yang melambungkan ke nirwana.

Napasnya memburu setelah pelepasan. Sang submisif sudah terlelap karena lelah terus digarap.

 _Obsidian_ menatap lekat kelopak _tan_ yang menutup sempurna menyembunyikan warna langit kesukaannya. Jemarinya bergerak menyusuri pahatan indah malaikatnya yang damai.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku, Naruto," ujarnya sebelum ikut terbuai mimpi. Merengkuh tubuh dipenuhi bercak merah ke dalam dekapan posesif.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masochist love (SasuNaru)**

 **Story © NoVizH19**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuNaru**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning: MaleXMale, Yaoi, maso!Naruto, dark theme (maybe), cerita mainstream, terinspirasi dari sebuah mini doujinshi, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **Sumary :** _**Bukankah cinta memang mampu membuat seseorang menjadi masokis?**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya mentari pagi dengan nakal menyusup masuk dari celah gorden yang tertutup tak sempurna. Mengusik tidur lelap entitas yang yang masih dibuai oleh mimpi. Menyapa, seolah hendak mengingatkan sosok itu jika dirinya telah menggantikan tugas sang bulan untuk menyinari bumi.

Kepala dengan helaian serupa kelopak bunga matahari menyembul dari balik selimut. Menggeliat pelan saat tidurnya mulai terganggu. Kelopak karamel yang sejak tadi menutup terbuka perlahan. Cerahnya langit biru di luar sana tergambar jelas saat kelopak mata terbuka sempurna.

Merenggangkan otot, entitas kuning beranjak dari posisi terbaringnya. Duduk menyandarkan punggung pada _headboard_. Kemeja putih yang terkancing separuhnya, tak mampu menyembunyikan kulit karamel ternoda bercak merah pada leher dan dada. Menandakan kegiatan intim yang terjadi semalam sebelum dirinya terbuai mimpi.

Satu kuapan lolos dari belah bibir, menandakan dirinya yang belum puas dengan tidurnya.

Bola biru menatap ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya yang kosong. Mengernyitkan dahi saat tidak mendapatkan entitas lain — yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya. Iris _azure_ itu kemudian menatap penjuru kamar yang luas. Mengamati setiap sudut ruangan, berharap entitas yang dicarinya ada di salah satu sudut.

Nihil.

Tidak ada entitas lain di kamar yang cukup luas selain dirinya.

Sedikit bingung, dirinya baru akan beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mencari sosok itu. Sebelum mata birunya mendapati pintu bercat putih dalam ruangan terbuka.

Kepala _raven_ yang menyembul di balik pintu menerbitkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Sasuke." Nama itu lolos dari belah bibirnya. Senyum yang masih melengkung dibalas senyum serupa dari entitas _raven_ , saat biru dan jelaga saling bertubrukan.

Pemuda yang hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ melangkah pasti ke arah si pirang. Naruto urung beranjak dan membiarkan si _raven_ menghampiri.

" _Ohayou_ , Naruto," ujarnya, setelah mendaratkan kecupan pada bibir si pirang yang dipanggil Naruto.

" _Ohayou_ , Sasuke."

Keduanya berbagi senyum. Si _raven_ yang dipanggil Sasuke kembali mendaratkan kecupan di wajah Naruto. Dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, dan bibir tak lepas dari sapuan bibirnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum, terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Sasuke yang menjajah wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Sasuke berujar setelah puas menciumi wajah Naruto. _Obsidian_ miliknya tak pernah lepas dari langit biru di hadapannya. Warna kesukaannya selain hitam.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." Naruto membalas, senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Tangan karamelnya terangkat, menyusuri pahatan wajah tegas Sasuke yang selalu disukainya. Melukisnya dalam ingatan, menyentuh perlahan seolah tak ingin detil sekecil apapun terlewatkan begitu saja.

Tangan yang menyusuri wajahnya ia kecup. _Obsidian_ miliknya menatap lekat _azure_ yang balas menatapnya. Senyuman Naruto melebar hingga menyentuh mata.

Sasuke tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak membalas senyuman Naruto. Senyum pun ikut melengkung sempurna di wajah aristokratnya.

Ciuman ia daratkan pada bibir yang selalu menjadi candu baginya. Dalam, dan sedikit menuntut balasan. Naruto membalas dengan sukacita. Mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher kokoh si _raven_. Menariknya mendekat, memperdalam ciuman penuh hasrat mereka.

Pasokan oksigen pada paru-paru yang kian menipis memaksa mereka untuk melepaskan cumbuan. Dengan enggan Sasuke melepaskan bibir Naruto yang sejak tadi menjadi tawanannya. Membiarkan pemuda itu menghirup oksigen demi kelangsungan hidupnya.

Iris _onyx_ menatap lekat wajah merona Naruto. Saliva membasahi dagu si pirang, tatapannya sayu akibat kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Naruto terlihat menggoda di matanya, dan Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk melanjutkan cumbuannya.

Sasuke tak bisa mengabaikan ribuan pekerjanya demi bercinta dengan Naruto di pagi hari. Hasrat biologisnya masih bisa menunggu untuk dituntaskan nanti.

Sasuke beranjak dari tepi tempat tidur yang didudukinya. Berjalan menuju lemari besar yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur.

Naruto mengamati. Iris birunya tak pernah melepas pandang dari Sasuke yang kini tengah mengenakan setelan pakaiannya. Naruto mengulas senyum, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menghampiri Sasuke.

Berdiri sejajar di hadapan pria itu. Tangan karamelnya bergerak telaten menyimpul dasi hitam bergaris merah pada kerah kemeja putih yang dikenakan Sasuke. Kegiatan rutinnya di pagi hari — membantu Sasuke menyiapkan diri untuk beraktivitas.

 _Obsidian_ memandangi wajah serius Naruto yang tengah menyimpulkan dasinya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Sasuke selalu menyukai perhatian kecil yang selalu diberikan Naruto kepadanya. Sekecil apapun sangat berharga bagi Sasuke.

"Selesai." Naruto berujar pelan. Tersenyum puas saat mendapati dasi yang tersimpul sempurna hasil karyanya.

" _Arigatou_." Sasuke menyahut. Mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Naruto, dan si _blonde_ yang menyambut baik kecupan yang diberikan Sasuke.

Naruto beranjak, mengambil jas yang sudah Sasuke persiapkan sebelumnya. Membantu pria itu mengenakan jasnya, dan memastikan si _raven_ mengenakannya dengan rapi. Sasuke hanya menurut, membiarkan Naruto berlaku layaknya seorang _istri_ yang menyiapkan keperluan _suami_ nya.

"Aku harus pergi bekerja." Sasuke berujar, hatinya sedikit enggan meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Kepala pirang mengangguk pelan. Mengekori Sasuke yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu kamar mereka.

"Sampai di sini saja." Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruto yang tengah menundukkan kepala.

Dagu si pirang diangkat untuk mempertemukan _obsidian_ miliknya dan _sapphire_ sang kekasih. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

Kepala pirang menggeleng pelan. "Kau akan pulang cepat, 'kan?" iris biru menatap _obsidian_ dengan kilatan penuh harap.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja, _Dobe,_ " ujarnya menahan kekehan yang ingin lolos dari bibirnya.

Kepala pirang mengangguk, _sapphire_ Naruto tak pernah melepaskan pandang dari hitam kelam di hadapannya. "Janji?"

Sasuke tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus geli, saat jari kelingking Naruto terjulur ke arahnya. Kekanakan, tapi manis —menurutnya.

"Aku janji, _Dobe_."

Alih-alih menyambut kelingking Naruto dengan kelingkingnya, Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman di dahi pemuda itu cukup lama. Naruto menutup mata, menikmati sapuan lembut bibir Sasuke di dahinya.

"Aku berangkat." ujarnya setelah melepaskan ciuman.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _Teme_." Sasuke mengangguk, kali ini mendaratkan kembali ciuman di bibir Naruto sekian detik.

Pintu kamar dibuka, Sasuke keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku menatap pintu kamar yang kembali tertutup.

"Aku ingin mengantarmu hingga depan, Sasuke," lirihan itu lolos dari bibirnya. Senyum satir terukir di wajahnya yang menyendu. "Tapi tidak bisa, ya?"

Tatapannya turun pada kaki kanannya yang terbelunggu rantai. Menatap sendu rantai yang mengunci kakinya, membuat dirinya tak mampu melangkah keluar barang sesenti dari kamar ini.

Tak berapa lama senyum tipis terukir. "Asalkan tetap bersama Sasuke, terkurung ribuan tahun pun aku rela." ujarnya pelan masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju tempat tidur. Bunyi gemerincing rantai yang bergesek menggema, tak menyurutkan niat Naruto untuk kembali membuai diri dalam mimpi.

Ya.

Uzumaki Naruto rela terkurung demi bersama cintanya.

 _Masochist_? Bukankah cinta memang mampu membuat seseorang menjadi masokis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note:** **fict ini sudah dipublish di wattpad, dan versi aslinya dengan pair lain juga sudah dipublish di akun pribadi Viz.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
